Married Life
by mh10anthony
Summary: A new adventure has just begun. Join with others in a new experience witnessing the highs and lows, the smiles and tears, the joys and laughter and the violence and love of our favorite couple: Hiccup and Astrid. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1: More than a drawing

Well these are just one-shot of married life. They can be considered drabbles but I love long stories. That's what is waiting. Rated T: Suggestive themes and alcohol.

**Happy New Years eveyone. I hope you have a lovely day ahead.**

** More than a Drawing**

* * *

Hiccup peeked slyly before burying his eyes in his sketch book once again. His hands flowed flawlessly: enchanting every turn, every twist, and every feature like a master artist. He peeked again.

Astrid smirked. Her husband had been doing that since they had gotten out of bed, though reluctantly. She flipped the egg, humming a soft tune. She had to admit, married life was glorious. Every day was a new adventure, a new story waiting to unfold and every night, was the best moments of her life.

Hiccup had surprised her, like blissfully startled. Why had she not signed the deal at sixteen? Every night was a memorable event, an event that will forever only be experienced by her adorable, her lovable and her pleasurable husband, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

Astrid smirked again as she saw her husband stealing a glance. Now what is he up too? She walked to him, balancing the frying pan and two plates on respective hands. She divides the egg, giving her husband the bigger portion, sits down and gazes at her husband as he instantly closed the book.

"What were you doing?" Astrid asked.

"Me, uh nothing of course." Astrid gave a ghost of a smile.

"Well why did you close that book?"

"Uh nothing of course." Hiccup gobbled his breakfast in one mouthful, grabbed his book and routed his way to the door. "Goodbye honey, I'm off to the forge."

"Without a goodbye kiss?" Astrid asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"Now why should I?" Hiccup asked seductively, leaning on the door. Astrid rolled her eyes, she hated the turn of events. He can just ignite something inside her that irritated her the whole day. No matter how many times she tried to relieve it just couldn't be helped without him.

Astrid got up, approaching him ever so slowly. She snaked her hands behind his neck as he gripped her waist. She leaned in, Hiccup mirroring her movements but evaded the kiss.

"Hey wh-"

She bit his neck, rendering him speechless. Her hand rubbed lustfully on his ripples of muscles on his chest. Slowly she trailed long lingering kiss toward his lips. She pushed him against the door and slammed their lips together. Astrid begged for entrance and he gave willingly. Their tongues caressed and tasted the sweetness of each other. Astrid braced herself on him, grinding her legs up and down. Suddenly the door swung open. They fell hard, Astrid legs spread between his waist, into the outside world.

"Oww, well that was fun," Hiccup muttered.

In the snowy morning, ground coated in white, the villagers stood petrified, staring at the couple.

"Get a room you two!" a man shouted.

"You're a disgrace little girl." a lady said.

Astrid slowly raised her head and stared menacing toward the lady. She poked her tongue out as she flashed her indecent middle fingers.

"This is my husband lady and I can do whatever I want with him!" And to prove her point she kissed Hiccup like never before. She raised and trumped into the house, whispering Hiccup a rough 'goodbye'.

Hiccup got up. He waved awkwardly to the villagers, lidding his lips together.

"Hi there everyone, show is over; you can all go home..." Sensing no one was snapping out of their shocks he shot off to the forge, book tucked between his hands.

* * *

"Hey Hiccup, you heard the news around town?" Snotlout asked, muffling a giggle.

After work, Hiccup had hurriedly walked home, hoping to see his wife. But it looks like she had other plans, for she wasn't anywhere in their property. So worriedly he searched for his friends, hoping she was with them. But his hope was crushed.

"Where is Astrid?" Hiccup asked, evading Snotlout's question.

"It's the two married couple who can't get enough at night."

"Well that's great Snotlout but where is Astrid?"

"It's about you and Astrid, Hiccup" Snotlout deadpanned.

"Oh that's great, now where- WHAT?"

Snotlout and the rest sniggered. "Everyone is talking about it. Villagers said you two were getting it on your porch, in plain view."

"What?"

"Hiccup I never knew you were like that. God I respect you," Snotlout said.

"But Astrid and I weren't having SEX in public. We still had our clothes on. Now where is Astrid?"

"She's on Raven point," Fishlegs answered.

Hiccup stormed off angrily and embarrassed.

"Try not to get it on on the mountain Hiccup."

He ignored the Villagers stares and disappointed looks. His only goal was to get to Raven Point, with his anger in check.

He halted as he saw her sitting on the edge of the mountain. God she was beautiful. He couldn't believe his luck. Her blond hair flowed so breathtakingly down her back. He slowly sat on the grass, careful not to make a noise, took out a charcoal and his sketch book and begun drawing her once again.

She had known her husband had been there for quite some time. Bored, she threw a glance over her shoulders.

Hiccup heart skipped a beat. The way her hair fell in front her face when she jerk her head was so lovely. His mind compelled his hands to draw it.

For a moment she watched him, wondering what in hell he was doing in that wretched book. She approached him. Hiccup hurriedly closed the book.

"Would you tell me what you're doing?" Astrid asked, annoyed.

"No."

"No? Oh..." Astrid smirked. She brought her lips ever so slowly to Hiccups. He fell flat on his back. Astrid bit her tongue to resist the laughter and saddled him.

"Astrid you know if the villagers see us like this-"

"They can go to hel. I want you," she whispered seductively as she closed the distance between them. One hand intertwined in his hair as the other sneaked its way to his book. She grabbed it, between their moans of pleasure and reluctantly but swiftly shot out his reach. She flipped the page, trying to find what Hiccup was doing.

"No!" Hiccup tackled her to the ground, regaining his book. Astrid rolled her eyes and flipped them over. She pinned his hands under his knees and begun flipping through the pages.

Suddenly she stopped, her eyes widen in amazement and her heart soared. It was a beautiful drawing of-.

Her.

"It's horrible Astrid." She traced her long fingers on the breathtaking charcoal lines. She unsaddled him and muzzled herself in his arms, still staring at the drawing dreamily.

"Hiccup you made me so, so, how can I say this, so beautiful." The way he drew her standing next to the stove, the very lines her body curve, the way her face rounded, her long hair: everything was so beautiful. "Am I- am I this beautiful?"

"Astrid, my drawings can never compare to your beauty," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "It's just a drawing."

"No Hiccup. It's more than a drawing. Finally, after all those years of doubting and doubting myself, I finally realize something. Before we were married I always used to question myself if you loved me or not. Now I know, you always did."

"Astrid-"

"Let me finish Hiccup. This is more than a drawing. To me, it's your endless love, it's everything Hiccup."

"Everything," she whispered. And she found his lips, and they kissed with passion, undying passion that none will ever feel for anyone else.

"You do now, if the villagers saw us, they'll be more rumors?"

"I don't care. Now kiss me!"

The drawing laid between their bodies, so enchanting. The pictures of her were so vivid, so clear, like if days were consumed with it. And it was, Hiccup took days and weeks to finish those drawings. It was indeed more than a drawing, for he had taken so long. Only love had driven him to complete it.

On the bottom of the drawing scribbled a small note for keen eyes.

'Astrid Hofferson, the beauty unlike no other.'

* * *

**Quite lemony at the starting. I did rated it T though ;).**


	2. Chapter 2: Darling, come to bed

**Inspired by a picture I saw somewhere. **

**Thanks for reviewing: Ferdos**

**HYTTD Fan (yes, im writing more) **

**Guest: here ya go.**

** Guest: yes they are quite handsy…**

* * *

**Darling, come to bed**

Total silence consumed the streets of Berk in the dead of the night. The moon hid shyly behind the clouds and the stars were absent. A silent wind swept through the streets of Berk, rising dust and garbage.

A bright golden light illuminated the room of a household. A man was hunched over his work, auburn bangs falling in his eyesight. His eyes, half lidded, gazed lazily at his piece of work. He put down the charcoal, sighed and rubbed his red eyes. He stretched as a yawn came out effortlessly and brought his cup of tea to his mouth.

He moaned as the tea went down his throat, the hot liquid alerting lazy organs. He blinked furiously as his eyes prickled for sleep. The man lazily rubbed his eyes again, sighed and continued his work.

His wife sprawled on the bed, twisting and turning every second restlessly. Her feet and hand poked out the blanket like antlers and her golden locks fanned messily over her beautiful face. She turned again, groaning. Her eyes opened for the briefest of seconds and she saw the figure of her husband hunched over her work. She got up with a moan, throwing her hands over her head in a stretch. Her back popped and she dropped her hands like it weighed a ton.

Her husband had been on that project for ten hours. 'What was with that man?' she thought.

"Darling, come to bed," she groaned, sleep fighting to take over.

"In a minute." the man said. His wife sighed and reluctantly got up. She walked dead as a man to her husband. As she reached him she snuggled into his back, wrapping her slender arms around him.

"Come to bed," she moaned into his neck. She nuzzled into his shoulders and delicately pecked the flesh, slowly trailing long lingering kisses to his neck then his jaw line. Her hands jerked his head backwards and she hungrily placing her lips over his.

They both moaned as chills ran up their backs. "A-a-Astrid."

"Hiccup, come to bed." Astrid hands ran through his hair as his fingers did the same.

"I got to do this," Hiccup panted, breaking the kiss. Astrid sighed and embraced him again, scooting to the front to sit on his lap. A hand threaded his hair as the other entangled him in a hug.

"It's not the same without you. Come to bed."

"I have to work Astrid."

"Work as to wait, sleep can't," she whispered, nibbling on his ears.

"Fine," he sighed. Astrid made a half hearted attempt to stand but was instead scooped up by Hiccup, bridal style.

"Hey," she giggled. Hiccup laid her on the bed and soon crawled in, placing the blanket over them. As soon as he was settled in Astrid lips found his. They continued for a minute, before Astrid broke it.

"Goodnight darling," she whispered, snuggling in the crook of his neck lovingly. Hiccup embraced her.

"Good night Hun. I love you."

Astrid pecked his lips. "I love you too; now sleep before I have to show you how much."

"I wouldn't mind," he teased. She cuffed him, suppressing a giggle by biting her gum.

"Goodnight Hiccup."

"Goodnight Astrid."

And slowly, the couple fell blissfully into a peaceful slumber.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N**

**Do not worry; I'm still working on my apocalyptic story. So cya soon.**

**I would be honoured if you dropped a review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Playful Arguements

**I know u should have been working on my other story. But when ideas hits your head you just have to write it.**

**Enjoy. Camicazi is from the book if you didn't know.**

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon is the rightful property of DreamWorks. **

**Mikayla: You asked if that was the all the last chapter and you'll be disappointed at this chapter. Doesn't have so much fluff but bonding is present but next chapter will be fluffy. )**

* * *

"And I'm your best friend!" A wild blond-haired girl shouted, feet stumping like thunderous roars against the Haddock's porch.

"Camicazi, wait," Hiccup called, sprinting towards the angry girl.

Toothless sat on his hind leg, copying an adorable smirk the humans used to tease others. He watched mockingly as the wild hair girl walked farther and farther, swinging his tail victoriously. But his victory was short-lived. As soon after, an angry Hofferson stood in his eyesight, resting her hands in her hips and glaring daggers at the dragon.

Toothless cringed at the fierce glare. God she could be so intimidating sometimes. For Odin's sake he was a Night Fury, the offspring of lightning and death itself. Why was this little human so frightening? The answer was her temper. She had a breathtaking temper that even Loki wouldn't reckon with. Toothless shuddered as he remembered the lonely and dark rainy night he was forced to endure at the doorstep, cold prickling at his skin. No begging or crooning could save him from that fate. On that say he learned a valuable lesson: never chew the couch when a Hofferson owned it, and it was a situation he'll never commit again.

He had to admit, he was getting soft. Damn that thinking, since he met Hiccup he had turned into an overgrown house cat.

"This is your fault you know." Astrid said; her voice low and clear. Toothless tilted his head to the side, widening his black iris.

"Don't play dump with me," Astrid snapped. The dragon back steeped, mockingly hurt. Astrid scoffed. "Toothless, I've known you for seven years, that trick won't work." Toothless nuzzled his head in Astrid's stomach, purring softly. Astrid patted the beast, regretting if soon after.

"You do know Camicazi is Hiccup's best friend right?". The dragon growled, stumping his feet against the ground. "Hey mister," Astrid called annoyed, "don't play angry with me." Astrid walked to the beast. She hugged his neck. "Before Hiccup met you, Camicazi was there for him. Before everything, before the village used to treat him kindly, he was named Hiccup the Useless," she whispered, voice breaking.

Memories she thought were buried rushed to the surface. The endless torment and bully Hiccup received while she watched on the side was like torture to revisit. It released a wound she thought she had stitch. Her heart ached to talk the words. It was so hard breaking, so selfish, but she was compelled to spill.

"Before, the village never liked Hiccup," Astrid said, tears threatening to spill. He was like an outcast, an object for bullies, a shame and a disappointment," she said, whispering the last word.

Her trembling lips caressed Toothless sensitive neck. Toothless hated the shift of mood. He purred in concern. Making Astrid angry was fun but witnessing Astrid sad was not a walk in the park. He wrapped his wings around the woman who welcomed the gesture with a warm smile.

"He always used to find a way to mess something up, but I always thought it was adorable. I always ignored it, a feeling for him I had within me since childhood. But everyone else thought he was weird, different, not Viking like. Even I thought he wasn't Viking like for a split second when I met you, she giggled, scratching the dragon's neck. "But he showed me what you are, what your kind is. And I fell in love. He did it, he won my heart."

Images of her first flight flashed like twinkling stars before her, so beautiful it was, so different.

"I was getting side tracked there," she admitted tear faced. "Camicazi was his first real friend. She was the one who comfort him when his tribe disowned him, who nursed him when the bullies went too far and loved him when no one else did. She was like his last string of humanity. If that string had ever broken, Odin knows what could have happened? She was his best friend, even before you. She was the only one who supported him since they met."

Toothless bowed his head as she finished the story. The guilt pierced his skin like needles. His ears fell over his face dead like and his eyes were closed. He pondered on Astrid's words forcefully. It was his fault. His human was in pain because of him. He was supposed to protect him from harm's way not hurt him. What kind of a protector was he? He groaned, forming a plan to make it up the boy.

"It's not your fault," Astrid whispered. She squirmed out of his bear hug. "Let's go find them." Astrid sprang on Toothless back. He shot off instantly.

* * *

Hiccup kicked a stray pebble, muttering silent curses. He pocketed his hands as he trumped furiously at the soil. 'Why was he so angry?' he thought. 'Was she jealous? That couldn't be right, Bogs never get jealous over- over boys...' He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. What he thought would be a happy reunion of his longtime friend turned into a bloody spat that left two of his best of friends angry. Toothless never acted so out of bound, not even when he was paying so much attention to Astrid. So why did he act so protective. 'Did he felt threatened by Cami?' His mind continued to rant like a loose cannon until Cami came into view. Hiccup eyes lit with relief.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you? Are you still angry? Are you-.."

"Shut up!" Camicazi screamed, hands folded into a fist and chest heaving. She wanted to be left alone. Can't a Bog have that have that on this Loki-ish island? Hiccup furrowed his eyebrow.

"What did I do?" Cami stared dully, eyes rolling.

"Everything!" she erupted. "Your beast started it all! We won't let me hug you, touch you, talk with you for long, god damn it I can't even get five feet to you before he interferes."

"Yeah I know, his protectiveness has outmatched my dad."

"And why is he doing that?" she yelled.

"Well maybe it's because you drew a sword and attacked me as soon as you saw me."

"That was our thing!"

"I know," he said, voice escalating. "But you should have thought first. Didn't you see a big black furious night fury at the side of me?"

"Weren't you supposed to tame him?"

"I did."

"Grrrr..." Both the two turned to see Toothless growling, Astrid saddled on his back.

"Won't you two just quit it already," Astrid barked.

Cami huffed. She drew her sword and pointed it at the beast. "The only time I quit is if that beast learns some manners. Odin sake he scratched me." She showed them the scratch, though it was quite tiny and easily looked more like a cat's scratch.

Toothless snorted. "That is a small scratch," Astrid deadpanned.

"Small but inhospitality." "I could get better treatment on Outcast Island." Enough said; Cami advanced towards Toothless. Astrid swiftly unsaddled before Toothless bolted. Claws and sword clashed and Hiccup lost it.

"STOOPPP!" Hiccup shouted. The three persons shuddered.

"Why is it the easy one gets the biggest bark?" Cami mumbled.

Toothless snorted. 'Maybe this human wasn't so bad after all.'

"Can you both stop for a minute? I know you two have problems but can't you sort it out some other way?"

"No," Cami answered, Toothless shaked his head.

Hiccup sighed. "If you both fight and one of you ends up dead, I'll never talk to the survivor ever again. That goes for you too dragon." And with that he grabbed his wife hand and walked off with no destination in mind.

Toothless stole a stealthy glance from Cami. He opened his gummy mouth and trapped a handful of Cami's hair.

"Don't even think about it," Cami scolded, sheathing her sword. "You're lucky I can't kill you."

Toothless watched the human with a smirk. 'Though I can't kill you I can torture you.'

He pounced on the girl. Trapped under the beast body Cami rolled her eyes, braving whatever was coming. She wasn't expecting what he had in mind.

Toothless had seen Hiccup did this many times to Astrid. He hiked up her tunic with his snout.

"What da-"

Toothless traced his paw against her stomach. Instantly, he had the direct result. She giggled. Again he traced his paws against the sensitive flesh and got the same result. Toothless smiled victoriously. He continued his tracing and teasing ruthlessly.

"Please," she giggled, "Stop!" she shouted, burst of laughter breaking her words. She wasn't expecting this.

"Ple-e-ase." She pleaded.

But Toothless showed her no mercy.

"Aww, look how they're getting along," Astrid chimed.

"Stroll in the town?" Hiccup asked.

"No," Astrid mockingly refused. Hiccup faked a hurt expression.

"Ok well," he lifted her bridal style. "Now let's have that walk." Astrid giggled.

"Get me down from here Hiccup."

"I don't know why I should, Ma'am." He pecked her nose. "I don't see why I should."

"This isn't Viking like," she admitted shyly. She curled her hands around his neck and kissed his neck. "But it's quite fun." Her lips brushed against his for the briefest of seconds.

"I don't think you want too," he mumbled.

"Trust me when say I do," and to bribe him she pressed her lips against his. They both melted into the kiss, oblivious to everything else.

Ahh, the sweet essence of married life; a relation filled with so much love and compassion, a raging fire that could never be extinguished, an uncontrollable drive that could never be stopped.

"Hiccup, get me down from here." Hiccup mocked nodded and dropped her. She groaned as she landed hard on the ground.

"You ask for it," Hiccup chuckled, running as far away as possible.

"You aren't coming in the house tonight Mr. Haddock!"

"I can find another place Mrs. Haddock!"

And filled with never-ending teasing... Now that is true love.

* * *

**I had too; I just had to put in the little teasing. Well cya. I got to write my other story and beta someone else's ;). **


End file.
